Ben's Accident
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Ben was in an accident does he live or not I am not really good at summeries


Ben's Accident

One night in Auradon at Castle Beast Mal came running in the castle crying. She was trying to find Belle and Adam Belle was in the parlor reading a book and Adam was in the study doing paperwork.

"Belle Adam where are you guys at" Mal Called out to the former King and Queen while she was crying.

Adam, heard Mal calling out for him and his wife and she was crying Adam got up and walked to the study door and he saw Mal.

"Mal are you ok?" The former king asked the purple haired teen as he looked at her with a confused face.

Mal saw the former king and she gave him a hug she was still crying

"No I am not ok it's about Ben where is Belle you both need to hear this?" Mal asked as she continued to cry.

The former king couldn't believe what he was hearing so he let go of Mal and started to look for his wife.

"Belle honey where are you at?" Adam called out for his wife thinking she might be somewhere close by.

Belle looked up from her book that she was reading after she heard her husband's voice. Belle closed the book and came out of the Parlor when she came out she saw Mal crying. She wasted no time to stand there confused she just ran right up to Mal and gave her a hug.

"Goodness Mal why are you crying" The former queen asked the purple haired teen as she tried to calm her down.

Belle, was still hugging Mal and she looked at her husband with a confused expression on her face Adam mouth Ben.

"Here maybe we should go sit down" Adam said as he grabbed Belles hand and then he sighed

Belle, had a grip on Adam's hand because she is worried Mal had her head on Belle's shoulder still crying. They all walked in Adam's study and sat down. Mal sat down next to Belle and Adam sat on Belles other side. It was silent for a little bit until Adam broke the silence.

"Mal what is wrong what about Ben?" Adam asked the teen as he looked at her with a confused face expression.

Mal sat quite for a few minutes Belle gripped on to Adam's hand even tighter until he knuckles went white. Adam placed his other hand on top of Belle's hand Mal was trying to find the words to say.

"Mal what about Ben Belle asked the teen girl calmly even though she was freaking out but not showing how scared she was.

Mal was still trying to speak she know what their reaction will be when she tells them.

"Ben was in a car accident he is in the hospital in surgery" Mal said as she cried harder than she was before.

Belle started to cry and gave her husband a hug Adam gave Belle a kiss Mal hugged Belle on her other side and she was still crying. Adam was scared and upset, but he didn't want Belle or Mal to see him crying. Lumiere then came in and saw Mal and the former Queen crying then saw Adam hugging them both.

"Um sir the the phone it is the hospital" Lumiere said as he handed Adam the phone.

Adam took the phone from Lumiere Belle and Mal's cries softened as soon as they heard hospital.

"Thank you Lumiere hello yes this is him ok we will be right over ok thank you bye." Adam said as he hung the phone up. He was still rubbing Mal's back and he gave Belle another kiss.

Belle looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and then Mal looked at him also. Adam wiped tears away from Belle's eyes.

"Adam is Ben ok please tell me if he is ok" Belle said as she continued to look at her husband for answers.

Adam smiled at his wife and then he looked at Mal still smiling then he looked back at Belle.

"Yes Belle he is the doctor said he had just gotten out of surgery and we can go see him now." Adam said as he looked at Belle and Mal and he was still smiling at them.

Adam, Belle, and Mal all got up and then they left and went to the hospital in Ben's hospital room. Mal went over to Ben's bedside Mal grabbed Ben's hand Belle and Adam went on the other side. Belle put her hand on Ben's arm Adam put his hand on Belle's shoulder ben opened his eyes and looked at his parents.

"Mom dad what happened where am I" Ben asked as he sighed.

Ben quickly sat up in bed and was about to get out of bed Mal and Belle gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Ben you were in a car accident you went through surgery" Belle said as she started to cry a little bit.

Adam pulled Belle into a comforting hug and calmed her down quickly Adam then rubbed Belle's back.

"Mom I am ok I promise where is Mal?" Ben asked as he looked at his parents with the hope that his beloved one is in the room with them.

Adam stopped rubbing Belles back and looked at Belle then smiled at her and Belle looked at Ben.

"Ben Mal is on the other side of the bed" Belle said as she looked at Ben and smiled.

Ben turned his head to face Mal and he smiled when he saw his beloved one in the room. Belle, yawned and looked at her husband Adam and Belle went to go sit down on the couch that was in the room. Belle put her head on her husbands shoulder and closed her eyes. Adam rubbed Belle's back gently Belle drifted off to sleep.

"So Ben what all did the doctor say?" Mal asked as she looked at Ben and smiled.

Ben smiled back at Mal and then he sighed he wanted to tell his beloved one what they said.

"That is only for my parents to know I am sorry Mal I really want to tell you but I can't." Ben said as he sighed.

Mal still had ahold of Ben's hand Ben gave Mal a kiss on the top of her hand then he smiled at her.

"I know it was worth a shot though" Mal said as she smiled at him

The doctor came in the room Mal then looked at the doctor and then she stood up and went to the door.

"I am going to get something to drink Adam do you want me to get you guys something to drink?" Mal asked as she looked at him

Adam looked at Belle and saw her sleeping then he looked up at Mal and smiled at her.

"Um water please Mal thank you" Adam said as he smiled at the teen once again.

Adam then looked at the doctor Mal then left the room and the doctor looked at Ben then at Adam and Belle.

"Belle can you please wake up" Adam said as he rubbed his wifes back again.

After Adam called Belle's name Belle opened her eyes and then she yawned Belle also rubbed her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Adam what is it?" Belle asked her husband as she lifted her head up from her husband's shoulder.

Adam looked at Belle and sighed then he took his hand off of Belle's back and smiled.

"The doctor is here to check on Ben sweetie can you try and keep your eyes open please." Adam asked as he looked at his wife.

The doctor sat on a chair next to the bed that Ben is laying down in and he looked at the former king and Queen. Belle put her hand on Adam's hand then Adam put his other hand on top of Belle's hand.

"I am so sorry to bother you guys it is 30 minutes until midnight. Anyway so he had a concussion and he um fractured his ankle. He will have to be in a cast until he is healed. Now with his surgery we lost him for a minute, but he is fine now, we just want to keep him over night so we can track his heart rate. Now if his heart rate is fine overnight he can go home tomorrow, if his heart rate is not he will have to stay for a little bit longer. The doctor said as he sighed.

The doctor finished on what he said Belle was a little upset hearing that they lost Ben for a minute she was about to cry. Adam saw Belle's look and he gently squeezed Belle's hand to calm her down. Belle took a few breaths and finally calmed herself down then she spoke.

"Ok thank you doctor" Belle said as she yawned

The doctor got off the chair and bowed to the former King and Queen he turned towards Ben and Bowed.

"No problem you guys have a good rest of your night" The doctor said as he smiled and then left.

After the doctor left Mal came back in the room with three bottles of water she gave one to Adam then she gave another to Belle and kept the third one for herself then smiled.

"Thank you Mal, we should get back to the castle it's almost midnight." Adam said as he started to yawn.

Mal smiled at the former King and then she smiled at him Belle yawned again and looked at Mal.

Agreed could you guys please drop me off at Evie 4 Hearts I do live there with Evie, Jay, and Carlos." Mal said as she yawned as well

After Mal said that Belle just looked at the purple hair girl and just smiled at her.

"Mal it is almost midnight they are probably sleeping by now how about you just stay in the castle with us tonight." Belle said as she smiled and then yawned.

Mal thought about what Belle said but still not sure if she wants to take the former Queens offer.

"I don't want to impose at all Belle" Mal said as she sighed

"Mal your not imposing we are offering and we won't take no for an answer" Adam said as he smiled at the purple haired girl.

Mal thought about it again she decided that she wasn't going to argue with the former king and Queen because it is starting to get late and they are all starting to get tired.

"He is right Mal we will not take no for an answer" Belle said as she smiled at the purple haired teen.

Mal just smiled at the former King and Queen and then she looked at Ben, and Ben just shook his head yes telling her to go.

"Ok Belle and Adam I give up I will spend the night at the castle." Mal said as she sighed.

Mal gave Ben a kiss and a hug Belle then gave Ben a kiss on his cheek Adam gave Ben a hug they all left. They all sat in the limo Belle put her head on Adam's shoulder. About 15 minutes later they all arrived back at the castle.

"Goodnight Belle and Adam see you guys tomorrow" Mal said as she smiled at them,

Mal Gave Belle and Adam a hug then she went into one of the guest rooms that were in the castle. Adma looked at his wife was about to fall asleep Belle gave Adam a hug.

"I am glad he is ok Adam" Belle said as she yawned.

Adam knew Belle was tired he knew Belle was going to fall asleep in a minute or so and he was right.

"Me too sweetheart" Adam said as he gave Belle a kiss on the top of her head and smiled.

Adam picked Belle up and put her in bed and then he went to bed. Adam put his arm around Belle and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
